


Love on the Battlefield: Various Kombatents X Reader

by Starlexxis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat 2011, mortal kombat x
Genre: AGAIN?, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Babality, Bear hugs, Bed Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brains getting blown out, Brutality, Characters die, Cowboy/girl Reader, D'Vorah and Reader are usually seen as enemies, Daughter/Son of Character, EarthRealm Reader, Edenian Reader, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fatalities, Female Reader, Ferra rides on Torr's back with reader, Fluff, Freddy and Jason are the new deadly alliance, French Kissing, Friendship, Hate Sex, Hugs, Hurt and comfort, Joking they're hot, Kitchen Sex, Kotal Kahn's carriage, Lemons, LiuTana for life, Loss of Organs, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Lemons, M/M, Mileena's Shelter, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat High School, Mostly by Sonya and Erron, Multi, NetherRealm Reader, Ninja Reader, Noob and Sub-Zero have a sibling rivalry, Nor is Sub-Zero or Kitana, Not Lovers, Or Scorpion and Mileena, Oral Sex, OutWorld Reader, Pool Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Puking Blood, Raiden's Hat, Reader dies, Reader involved, Reader is Takeda's step mom, Reader is a lot of other things too, Reader is a whore, Removing Spines and Skulls, Rough Sex, Sex, Shang Tsung's Garden, Shao Kahn hates everyone, Shower Sex, Sister/Brother of Character, Smoke and Jade don't get along, Smoke and Sub-Zero are BFF's here, Sniffing Hair, Soldier Reader, Some angst, Sometimes Cassie too, Vaginal Fingering, Wife/Husband of Character, breaking bones, crossovers, gotta love fluffs, innocent kissing, intense kisses, male reader - Freeform, never usually comes back alive, or Raiden, teen reader, unless Quan Chi's around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlexxis/pseuds/Starlexxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal Kombat is one of the greatest continuing fighting game in history and continue to add characters as new games are introduced. Mortal Kombat X has been out and is so far the most graphic game, in my opinion.</p><p>READER INSERT ONLY!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Requests: Closed</p><p>Prompts: Closed</p><p> </p><p>Readers can be anything such as a princess, demon, soldier, neko, robot and much more but only requesters choose who reader is. I also do both genders or genderless reader even as far as cross dressing.<br/>Lemon, Fluff and angst are also allowed. </p><p>Readers X Characters ONLY!!!!</p><p>Keep in mind! Some characters I don't know much about so they might be out of character!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast (Male Mileena)

**Author's Note:**

> Milano was the closest name I could find compared to Mileena!!
> 
> Also, everyone here is the same gender except for Mileena who is now a male named Milano. Let's all pretend that she was always a male in the past created by Shang Tsung and looks a little bit like his sister Kitana but with a flat chest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (Name) was taken from Kotal Kahn and her older brother, Erron Black, by Rain as a command from Milano, her world completely changes and her hate for Milano grows.
> 
> What happens when that hate is replaced with love?

Fear.

The feeling consumed her alive as she felt herself fading away from her brothers touch into another man's arms. 

"(Name)! No!" Erron Black, her brother, stared at her with horror. In front of him Kotal Kahn looked at the man that held onto her. "Put the girl down, Rain."

"I do not take orders from you. I was demanded to take this woman back to master." 'Rain', sneered. Erron, for once, was afraid to whip his gun out and fire in fear of shooting his sister. She was all he had left. Kotal Kahn gave him a menacing glare. He refused to lose one of his best assassins.

Before Kotal Kahn could reply, water filled her vision causing her to flinch and struggle against the ninja's arms but he wouldn't budge. To much water began to fill her lungs and it made her weaker every passing moment. This caused her movement to decrease as black spots replaced her eyesight until she couldn't see at all.

~

"I don't see what the emperor sees in you." Were the first words she heard by the time (Name) woke up. As her vision fully cleared, a woman dressed in yellow with long black hair towered over her. Slightly intimidated, (Name) tried to move her arms but only for them to continue to stay in one place.

It didn't take long to find out that (Name) was, indeed, tied up. She took a moment to study her surroundings. She was in some sort of tiny hut that was stashed with weapons. Turning her attention back to the mysterious woman, (Name) could feel all the confidence and strength inside her vanish. "Who are you?"

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Has Kotal Kahn never warned you about the remaining edenians? You're much more worthless then I thought." (Name) have her a cold glare. 

If only looks could kill. 

"Dearest, Tanya." An unfamiliar voice called to her. The woman turned her attention as did (Name). A few feet away, a man dressed in magenta stood near the entrance twirling a sai in his right hand. 

Milano

"I shall do the speaking to the prisoner. Aid Rain of keeping a close eye for intruders. EarthRealmers have arrived our own realm."

'Tanya' nodded and pushed past Milano without a glance. Satisfied, the man strolled towards her until he was only 3 ft. away. Much taller than Tanya and much more scarier as well,  
(Name) looked down to avoid the stare he was giving her. "Yes. You are the one. You'll do nicely."

"Pardon?" 

"I've seen the way you've fought off my tarkatans. The way you and that cowboy fought side by side and how Kotal Kahn gives you his trust. Without you, they are weaker." The man giggled, like a psychopath. "They'll come searching for me. My brother and master."

"I am aware of that but I'll always come up with a plan to keep you out of their reach." He continued to giggle. 

(Name) growled inaudibly. This man was truly insane.

Milano turned away from (Name), and heading for the entrance. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"I must attend to some business. I'll send Tanya to bring you dinner for you." Oh boy.

With that, Milano was out of sight leaving (Name) alone in her zone. "Son of a bitch. If only that purple bastard kept his hands to himself I wouldn't be caught here." She sighed sadly. Who knew how long it would take to see Erron again. 

~

Hours have passed but it feels like an eternity. It's boring and not to mention, hot in the hut. (Name) has been building up sweat and she felt disgusting.

"I don't understand why Milano doesn't kill her." A feminine voice commented. (Name) was to tired and sweaty to look up though she could clearly take a guess who's present. "Do not question the emperor. He will have great use for her in the future."

(Name) heard a scoff and heavy footsteps. Black boots stopped in front of her and the owner of them bent down to her level. She recognized the person as Rain. "Oh. It's you." (Name) growled. Rain handed her a piece of bread. "We cannot waste time talking to prisoners. You will eat or starve."

"At least feed it to me. You dumbasses bound my hands." (Name) referred to her tied hands. Tanya rolled her eyes. "I do not have time for this. Once you're done Rain, head back to the emperor." 

Rain never glanced back at Tanya but kept his attention on (Name). "Open." 

~ 

(Name) was still hungry and a loaf of bread wasn't going to satisfy it. It was already darkening outside and she doubts that Kotal Kahn will come to her rescue anytime soon.

Caught in her thoughts, (Name) failed to notice the eyes that bore into her with amusement. Seeing her in a sweaty, miserable lump was what Milano craved for. Killing her will be most pleasurable. "Where are your heroes?" 

(Name) kept silent. It's only been one day and she  
already feels like dying. Where could they be? She thought, I loathe the idea of being trapped in the hands of these edenians. 

"Answer your emperor when he speaks to you." Milano seethed. "If I knew the answer, I would've replied the first time." (Name) sassed. In response, a burning pain was added to her cheek. It didn't take long to find out that she was slapped. (Name) immediately glared at the 'emperor' that could even paralyze her own brother. Milano's eyes locked to her (color) orbs, crinkled in uninterest. "Next time you'll reply to me like a good girl." 

(Name)'s glare didn't change, until her eyebrows raised in suspicion as Milano began to pull his mask down. He revealed his pink lips making him look kissable but what caught (Name)'s attention was the row of uneven teeth that claimed most of both cheeks. Milano chuckled at her shocked expression, feeling he won their conversation.

"Or things will not end so nicely." With that, Milano sauntered out but not before putting his mask on the way it was. (Name) was still collecting the pieces of what had just happened. 

~ 

(Name) has lost count of the days awhile back. Everyday was the same and Milano occasionally visited. Oh how she despises him so.

Thanks to him, she's lost hope of seeing her brother and true master.

"Look at me." Tanya demanded. Hesitantly, (Name) looked up and scowled to find her and Rain beside her. "What do you want now?" She spat. "Watch your tone. We were sent to come take you to Milano." Rain replied casually, nodding towards Tanya. Said woman strolled behind (Name) and untied the knots. 

~

The recent new days weren't as bad as the last. Sure, (Name) was still miserable but it was definitely better being tied to one place.

She now served as Milano's servant. If she were to try anything funny and step out of line, they'd kill her with no hesitation. "(Name), dearest." An all to familiar voice commanded for her attention. Turning, Milano came into (Name)'s sight but also a strange, large man. He had some sort of mechanical tech as an eye on his right. "This isn't something you see everyday." She muttered.

"This is Kano. I have hired him to eliminate Kotal Kahn." (Name)'s breath hitched slightly at the mention of he master. "I'll be taking a small portion of my army once I head for my destination. I need you to monitor for intruders while I'm gone. If you fail, you're blood is mine." (Name) cringed slight but nodded. Satisfied, Milano walked away with Kano following him like a lost puppy.

Letting Milano's words sink into her brain, several tarkatans aided (Name) in monitoring their area. Luckily it wasn't as hot today so (Name) had an easier time walking place to place. "Baraka. Has any intruders been spotted yet?" She asked as she came up to the Tarkatan. "No ma'am, not what I've heard from the others."

Good, I'm definitely not looking forward to being at the end of Milano's sais. 

Hours have passed by once Milano came home. But something is clearly off. 

Tanya and Rain both had an arm around Milano as if they were aiding him and Tarkatans, including Kano, were missing. (Name) joined Tanya and Rain and took him to a hut. Once Milano was comfortable on the ground, he revealed various wounds on his shoulders, chest and legs. 

"What happened?" (Name) demanded more then asking. "Kano failed and Kotal Kahn got a hold of Milano. We escaped but the OutWorld cowboy shot Milano twice in the shoulder before we could get away."

OutWorld cowboy? I don't need a day to figure out who it is! (Name) screamed inside her head, secondly, both Erron and I are from EarthRealm.

"Leave. I must attend Milano's wounds without distractions." Tanya and Rain nodded and left without a word. (Name) began to gather the right tools for the job and soaked a rag she had found. "Milano, you must try to keep quiet. This will sting." (Name) explained, putting the rag to his shoulder. Milano screamed in pain, causing the girl to jerk away. 

"I do not like that, (Name)! It hurts!" Milano hissed. "I gave you a warning. You're going to have to endure the pain or you'll get infected. Besides, I doubt you want those bullets to remain in you." (Name) scolded. Milano looked at her for a moment before, hesitantly, gesturing her to continue. Placing the rag back on the wound, Milano immediately tensed but relaxed after (Name) begin to softly stroke his hair.

"Thank you, (Name) dearest."

~

(Name) held her shoulder in pain, blood coating her hands as a hooded bug-like creature stood above her. Behind her, a blonde woman with sunglasses and in an army-like outfit stared at her in bewilderment.

"Why, D'vorah?" (Name) growled. "This one was sent to imprison, Milano. I expected you dead but surely not to betray us like this."

"I've betrayed no one. I was a servant for Milano against my will." The (brunette/blonde/Etc.) seethed. "I expected more from you." D'vorah spat.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion but we have incoming at 12 o' clock." The blonde woman stated. Following her directions, Tanya and Rain were running to their direction with several Tarkatans. While the ninjas kept the intruders busy, the Tarkatans helped (Name) up and began to aid her to where she thinks Milano is. 

Upon seeing her, Milano immediately ran towards (Name)'s direction. "What happened!? I demand an answer!" The magenta ninja screeched, causing the Tarkatans to freeze in fear. "(Name) was wounded by an intruder by the name of D'vorah. She was over powered." The one on her right stated while the one on her left nodded in agreement. The woman looked up at Milano and could've sworn she saw a fire of rage burn inside his eyes. Even an idiot could see it's evident of his fury upon hearing the name of the queen of bugs. 

"I will deal with her. She will have a taste of her own blood and choke on it." Milano claimed and turned his attention to (Name). "Have someone attend her wounds right away." Both Tarkatans nodded and began to aid (Name) once more into a hut. "You go retrieve Tanya. I will stay and aid Madame (Name)." One of them said while the other refused to argue and did what he was told. 

It wasn't long before Tanya showed up, giving her friend a worried look. "Are you okay? What happened?" the raven-headed nearly demanded. (Name) stood up slightly, causing her to wince in pain. Tanya noticed this and pushed her down. "I await for an answer."

The (brunette/blonde/etc.) sighed, knowing Tanya will refuse to drop the subject. "I was attacked by D'vorah, another unknown earthrealmer aiding her." She said, stating about the mysterious blonde woman from earlier. Tanya's eyes widened slightly, nearly impossible to see her shocked state but was immediately placed with a scowl remembering full well who she had been ambushed by. "I had Rain take care of D'vorah."

(Name) smiled, thankful her friends were always there to help her. Her face felt sore from the smile that claimed her lips, making her wince some more. Tanya didn't fail to see this and grabbed some tools to stitch her wounds. "Milano would have my head if I do not treat you soon." She stated and began to numb (Name) to keep her from feeling continuous pain. 

~

With Rain, he continued to watch in amusement as the bug queen's head was removed, the blonde women in his arms struggled and squirmed in his grasp. She watched in horror as D'vorah took her last breath as Milano began to eat her face off, eating it to the skull. Literally. "Dear god, Kotal Kahn is going to be pissed at me." She said. Milano looked at them, black/dark green blood covering his teeth and face, making the woman wince. "You need to see a dentist, 'emperor'." Ignoring her, Milano looked at Rain with a trusting gaze. "Take her back to Kotal Kahn. She will receive punishment by him instead. They will not touch (Name) anymore." The purple ninja nodded and was gone with the woman.

Feeling tensed, Milano made his way back to his safety area only to be met by Tanya who waited outside a hut. "Tanya, dearest." He greeted, getting a nod in reply. "How is (Name)? Her heart must be beating or there will be punishment." He growled slighty. "She is very much alive, my emperor. She must rest. I predict if she were to lose more blood, she would die. I treated her wounds to keep that from happening." The yellow woman stated. Milano eyes softened and his muscles relaxed. Feeling satisfied, Milano sauntered off to go clean. 

~

"(Name)!" Milano chirped in joy, seeing (Name) finally walking around after the events that had occurred a few days ago when D'vorah and an earthrealmer had invaded their area. Tanya held onto (Name)'s hand in fear she'll fall over. Rain only stared in an uninterest stare. He and the cowgirl never had a good experience with one another. 

Milano's mask was lifted, showing the world he was smiling underneath. Even if she was bloody and bandaged, she was still beautiful. In fact, she reminded him of the first time he had met his sister, Kitana. "I am sorry, my emperor. I could not defend myself nor heal sooner." (Name) sighed. Tanya rolled her eyes. "(Name). You are like my sister but sometimes you are an idiot. D'vorah had an ally and there wasn't a way for you to heal immediately from a wound so great."

"She is correct." Milano stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was unexpected." (Name) smiled up at him, eyes locking into his. Tanya, herself, couldn't but grin at scene unfolding in front of her. Rain mentally grunted in disgust to himself. 

~

(Name) was staring at the photo she always kept of her and a picture of her beloved brother, Erron Black. Tears began to cloud her eyes and it stings to keep them in inside. Most people only saw Erron as a mutt desperate to work only for money but if you were (Name), you would knew that Erron is a very caring man and just wanted to provide enough for himself and sister. The female missed him so, she was the only family left since they both aged slow. 

A stray tear fell down her cheek, remembering when it was just her and Erron against EarthRealm. The flashbacks were almost to painful to bare. She is grateful to have improved her relationship with Milano and Tanya but (Name) always promised herself that no one could replace her brother. 

"What is the matter (Name), dearest?" A soft voice spoke up, startling out of her thoughts. She recognized the tone to belong to Milano. Wiping her tears away, to embarrassed to let him see her like this. "You will answer your emperor when he speaks, (Name)."

Said woman, sighed sadly. She and Milano have formed a bond but she was still afraid of getting her face chewed off. "My memories have been triggered after seeing the photo of someone close." (Name) spoke, handing him the image. "He is my beloved older brother and he was taken away from me." Milano inspected the photo, seeing as the face was to familiar. He couldn't quite place it but Milano definitely knew who he was.

When it clicked, Milano's heart began to ache with sorrow and regret. Looking up, (Name) had her back towards him and twitched slightly as silent sobs escaped her mouth. "He was not taken from you." The words made the woman freeze and her to look up at him. "Excuse me?"

"He was not taken from you. You were taken from him and it was my fault." Milano started. "I sent Rain to retrieve you and in process, it tore you two apart." He looked down, as if he were to ashamed to look her in the eye. (Name)'s tear continued to flow. In the beginning, she blamed the edenians for taking her away but doesn't regret befriending them. Before Milano could beat himself up, (Name) tackled his body into a hug. Milano's breath hitched slightly but stood his ground and gently hugged her back. "I don't understand the pain you are going through, (Name). I've never felt the love from a sibling like you do. Kitana failed to do so." 

(Name) looked up at him, seeing his eyes clouded in tears and the regret eating him alive. Feeling guilty, (Name removed his mask to reveal his soft pink lips but also his intimidating ragged teeth but she wasn't phased anymore. "(Name). You are most beautiful. How is it you continuously survive with us without conflict?" He asked. "That's a ridiculous with a much more ridiculous answer. I'm surrounded with friends."

Something soft touched (Name)'s lips and she was poked lightly on the cheek by something sharp but to gentle to be stabbed by it. When the feeling left, Milano was putting his mask back up and stroking her so lightly.

It didn't take long to figure out that she was just kissed by Milano.


	2. A Daddy's Girl (Kotal Kahn) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) was found as a lost, sad little girl by Kotal Kahn and Erron Black who killed off a Tarkatan that threatened to wipe her from existence. She was taken by Kotal Kahn to live a happier life style.
> 
> As time progressed, she grew older and her experience of fighting and agility enhanced though she still needs to work on her blocking skills. Even though she still had a few bumps here and there, all of this had caught the emperor's eye who she looked up to like a father figure. 
> 
> What could possibly change this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit when reader gets older- http://file.ran-world.com/u/100/1014/14337.jpg (Copy and Paste if necessary)

A girl near the age of 12 with (color) hair was squirming on the ground and holding onto her arm that had blood dripping from a wound. Above her, a bald beast with sharp fangs and cat-like pupils had blades connected to his arms. One of the blades was coated in her blood but not enough to satisfy him. 

The beast raised an arm, preparing his to take a swing at her. The smaller female whimpered at the sight, failing to embrace herself of the incoming pain due to fear. She shook violently, it pleased him to see her fragile frame nearly falling apart. "This is it, girl. You will no longer be around to experience the awakening of the dawn." After those words slipped from his....lips, a piercing shot-like sound echoed throughout the area bursting anyone's eardrums in range. Red liquid splattered all over her face and her (favorite color) outfit. 

Soon recovering from the loud sound, she looked up to see a hole in the beast's head. Small parts of pink dangled from the hole, looking like it was painfully ripped out. The brain. His own blood oozed out from the hole so very slowly as if it were taunting him. The beast began to lean forwards at a fast rate, not showing any signs of fighting to get back up properly. The girl took note of this and began to back away to avoid being crushed by the 'man'. She scooted away on her bum a few inches away using her hands. Warm liquid continued to fall from the injury located on her arm and the pain that shot through her body was nearly unbearable. Her (color) orbs were hidden away as her eyes shut tightly, hissing in pain from the wound.

The small being failed to see two figures approaching her, their footsteps slightly inaudible. "Another Tarkatan trespassed the area. Do you think he works for Mileena?" the smaller figure asked, being cautious about the girl. The much larger figure nodded. "Indeed. Tarkatans follow her and her rebellious nature."

The girl snapped her head up towards the sudden voices, startling her slightly. What she found was a cowboy ninja armed with bullets and held a gun in his hand, increasing her fear. The other man was much bigger and a little bit strange looking. He had teal skin and wore a headdress that looked a lot like an Aztec eagle and had a symbol tattooed on his chest that was almost hard to catch because it matched his skin. 

Their height was slightly intimidating and began to scoot away, not wanting to get up due to the pain on her back that was inflicted on her after being injured by the now dead beast. The teal man noticed this and put his hands up showing he had no weapons. "Do not be afraid, young child. We are here to aid you." The girl relaxed but her muscles were still tensed in case his words were a lie. He put his hands down and extended one towards her. "Please allow Erron and I to help you." He said gesturing to himself and the other man that was inspecting the beast. 'Do I have a choice?' She thought to herself. Hesitantly, her small (skin tone) hand gripped his teal one's gently almost scared that if he grabbed to tightly, he'd shatter the bones. 

The man noticed her nervous gaze and caressed her hand with his thumb that laced around the small limb. "I said that my warrior and I will aid you, child. I tend to keep that promise." That was all she needed to hear. The girl's tensed muscles subsided and her shoulders dropped slightly. "I never got your name, sir." Her voice squeaked slightly. The war god chuckled silently to himself. The (Brunette/Blonde/Etc.) was just to cute. "They call me Kotal Kahn. What name do you claim?"

The girl froze in her spot. She doesn't even remember what her name was to begin with. In fact, she hardly even remembers who her own parents were or if she had any siblings. All that she knew was to hide and survive on the food she can get her hands on and to bare the fact that she sometimes has to drink the muddy water that soaked on the floor for days. Through out the few years of survival, she never thought that a name would be fitting. 'What name do I claim?' 

Kotal Kahn looked at her in curiosity, wondering why it takes time for her to tell him a name. When he moved his to form words, she suddenly blurted, "MY NAME IS (Name)!" Her (color) eyes widened realization, a random name being spit into the open without a second thought. It startled her.

Ko'atal looked at her bewilderment but also in amazement. The name, (Name), was exotic and never heard of it before. It had an amazing ring to it like wedding bells. "(Name)." He said slowly, the words rolling off his tongue like silk. "It's beautiful." A small smile crept onto the (brunette/ginger/etc.)'s lips, satisfied of her choice. Kotal Kahn's hand gripped onto her's softly but firmly. "Come dear, (Name). Let us take our leaving and show you where I'll provide you shelter. I will have to patch that wound of your's." He said, gesturing to the cut in her arm that had longed stopped bleeding but still looked deep. She looked at him, her small head cocked to the side cutely. At this sight, the war god could feel his heart warm up with affection. A small smile was graced on his lips, so small it was hard to catch if you didn't look at the details. "We go now." He tugged her hand in a direction softly making the girl walk alongside with his hand still intertwined in her small one. 

Behind them, Erron was pulling at the Tarkatan's arm. He removed tiny pieces of the arm and the scythe was still sheathed. Pulling the arm clean off, blood began to pour out of the shoulder and elbow. The golden ground of tile and sand were covered in a maroon color. Not paying attention to the corpse, his hard eyes studied the hand with the sword-like weapon attached to the back of the hand. Satisfied, his grip tightened on the arm and hugged it towards his chest. "This will do perfectly." The man left the dead body to rot and began to catch up with his emperor and the strange little girl with a fast pace. 

 

That was 5 years ago. 

 

"There's your problem, squirt. Your position is off. Your suppose to have your hands up vertically not horizontally when you're blocking. That'll only give your opponents an open space to decapitate your head." A certain cowboy told the younger figure in front of him. He began to position their feminine hands in his own. The voice of the owner began to growl in a low tone at the man in an annoyed tone. "We've established this before, we've established this one hundred times now, Erron. I despise you calling me squirt."

Erron chuckled at her little rant and turned away from, both his hands behind his head as if he were relaxing on a hammock. "And I thought we established that I do not obey your tiny rules, (Name)," She huffed in annoyance and turned her head from him like a stubborn child. Some things never change. 

Erron twirled on his feet to face her, a mischievous smirk placed under his mask. "Now hold that position. I want you to block from incoming attacks." 

"I'm going to get bruised arms again." She whined. This wasn't the first time (Name) had to practice her blocking. Through out the 5 years of living under Kotal Kahn's roof, Erron was payed to train her by the age of 14. The two didn't get along quite as well for Erron not exactly being the biggest fan of kids. (Name) just didn't like how rude and pushy he was towards her causing the two to get in pointless arguments. Despite their current relationship, Erron managed to punch some experience into her and she graduated from a scared, small helpless child into a fierce and proud but sneaky assassin. She never had powers when she brought into the world and was never given any throughout her years but she was skilled with the (sharp, uncommon weapon) that was given to her.  
Like her training, it started out rocky but those rocks began to smooth out in the end. In return, Erron began to have a nicer attitude towards her and their relationship evolved into a love-hate relationship. Recently though, when (Name) was engaged in a battle with a Tarkatan. She had the correct attack styles and she had a strong force but failed to defend herself in a blocking position. The (brunette/blonde/etc.) nearly lost her eye if it weren't for Ferra having Torr smash his head. The parts of his head shattering to pieces, brain parts flying everywhere and blood coating their bodies and the floor. It sickened her but the others weren't phased. Erron dragged her into the training area after she had the permission of Kotal Kahn to start training again. 

Erron only chuckled even more at her whining. "You cry to much." (Name) rolled her eyes. Yep, things definitely don't change.

Erron's heavy footsteps approached her in a fast manner and a painful punch hit her her on the arm. "Ow!" (Name) screeched, rubbing her hands. "You need to embrace my attacks, (Nickname). You can do more then just block but also dodge my attacks." "Yeah yeah whatever." She sassed. Erron walked back to where he was previously and got into his signature attacking position. "Again." She groaned and got her hands up, preparing for an attack. 

~ 

(Name) sat in between Kotal Kahn and Erron, eating some stew. She had her forearms wrapped in bandages after training was over. Erron had extra energy today it seems knowing she never had to bandage her body parts excluding near the beginning. Everytime the two men made contact, Kotal Kahn would give him a menacing glare at the damage he's done. The cowboy squirmed in his seat in an uncomfortable manner everytime. The (brunette/blonde/etc.) ignored him everytime, not seeming to take notice or care of Erron at the moment. 

Not wanting to stay, Erron got up while twirling one of his guns in a hand to who knows where. (Name) continued to eat her stew carefully while Kotal Kahn watched her with a bored expression. He felt a little awkward sitting in the silence and watching one of his best warriors to eat. Not to mention rude as well. (Name) on the other hand didn't seem to mind. Her thoughts were only settled on the bowl of stew that she held onto her palms. The stew the servants cooked was like tasting a tiny portion of heaven. It completely shut off her mind and the world that surrounded her. Only the stew and her taste buds existed and she didn't want to take her attention from it. 

"I will make sure Erron gets a punishment for nearly shattering your forearms." Kotal Kahn spoke up, making the black-coated assassin freeze. "Punishment?" She said with a mouth full of food. 'He's never received one in the past even when I went through worst.'

"Indeed a punishment. I did not want him to be difficult with you. Sometimes he refuses to listen. A small punishment should put him back in his place." The emperor replied 'as a matter of factly'. Regretfully putting her bowl flat on the table, (Name) put a (skin tone) hand on his muscled arm. "Ko'atal," The teenage girl called him by his actual name, "I believe a punishment is an absurd idea. I have experienced worst damage he's inflicted in the past. Why take immediate action now?"

Kotal Kahn's lips locked, not daring to sputter out excuses. He knows more then well that it'll make him look like a fool. He also knows that she is correct. She nearly ended up with 5 broken ribs the first week she started training and Erron was going easy on her at that time. The younger being only looked up at him in curiosity. She gave him the exact same face she was given by him when Kotal had asked her for a name. Except this time, she may not get an answer. 

Minutes have passed by and his lips failed to sputter out a single noise besides his heavy breathing. Tired, (Name) got up to leave for the night. Her footsteps were uneven and she could feel her eyelids feel heavy. If she could, the teen would've past out on the floor right there. She knew it was forbidden by the emperor for safety reasons though, which she found dumb. Typical teenage thoughts.  
The girl carefully stumbled out of the area. She was trying her best to not stumble over her own two feet. 

Her footsteps became faint in his ears until it was complete silent. He looked to his left to find her forgotten bowl of stew. It grew cold over the little time he had wasted. Regret washed over his heart.

"It's because I care." He whispered to himself. Ko'atal knew that (Name) wouldn't here his words but it relieved him of the tension to spit out the words. Each word that was put into the open was true. He did care with all his heart. The day he took her in, the war god could see future brightening.

(Name) wasn't allowed to go out and secure the perimeters like Erron and D'Vorah being to small and could break easily. She often felt jealous of them and absolutely hated Erron and didn't like the idea of him only being here for the money. By the time she was old enough, it scared Kotal Kahn slightly when he assigned Erron to train (Name) though he had no other being to turn to. Both of them having no powers, he thought it would work out. To say, he was more then surprise to find the two getting better with one another's presence. Before the emperor knew it, she was growing up and her experience of fighting was increasing. The no-longer child was almost as good as Erron Black, himself. Kotal Kahn soon taught her how to wield the (Sharp, uncommon weapon). 

(Name) completely evolved from a scared child to a mysterious assassin. Though she was only the age 17, she definitely improved her abilities. She was agile and strong but like everyone, she had her weaknesses. The (brunette/blonde/etc.) was squeamish at the sight of blood after the events when she was a child. Her blocking are also off as well as her dodging skills but Ko'atal was confronted by Black that he was regretful for not teaching her sooner. That didn't change his perspectives for the girl in anyway though.  
He respected her the way she was. The way strands of (color) hair poked out from underneath her head and cover the (color) orbs she bore. The way her frame moved in sync with her victims to match their rhythm and study the way they maneuver. The way she finished off her foes with her mighty (weapon name) and ran away afterwards to see no more blood spill. The way she dressed in absolute black and covered her body more then the other females, wanting to gouge out anyone who looked at her in the wrong way. In other words, she was different. (Name) was beauty of the Outworld. Not even Kitana's nor Jade could compare to someone so young. Yet she was so unique because she acted more like a man then your everyday woman. She had so much confidence and worked out to enhance her muscles. But she was still perfect in his Kotal Kahn's eyes. 

She has grown so much and yet still looks up to him in respect. It warms his heart. Never had he seen the twinkle in any of his warrior's eyes like she had. (Name) always asked him first for the aid she required.  
In other words, She was the daughter he'd never had. Seeing her hurt was the last thing he'd want to see.

What he didn't expect was the future to sneak up on him like a pack of wolves. 

 

 

The day her father would come back into her life.


	3. LEMON! Private Lessons (Sub-Zero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmistress (Name) is caught staring at her husband when he's training the other Lin Kuei members. Kuai thinks she earns a toasty punishment just for that.
> 
> A very toasty punishment indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by joelandellietlou from Archiveofourown.org
> 
> A/N:  
> I'm finally getting back on track on updating my stuff since the flood is over and done with. Now that I'm updating again, I have to worry about pleasing people.  
> http://pre03.deviantart.net/8d52/th/pre/i/2012/003/d/a/cyber_frost_by_pyrodark-d4l8uz5.jpg (Copy and paste)  
> I suggest picking 1 on the 3 outfits (don't worry about the cyber head) from the link given above. You can imagine yourself with a mask or not but I'll not at all be explaining about the reader having a mask on.  
> I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with the outfit but you'll have to bear with me. I'll also not accept any flame towards me if it's about the outfits. All I can tell you about it is: Suck it up, buttercup. 
> 
> If you don't feel like reading the first part and feel like going right through the lemon, scroll down to the words 'Lemon Warning'.

(Name) watched in amusement as her husband train with the other members of the Lin Kuei. They've approved a lot since the last few weeks they were 'ambushed' by Cassandra Cage with her small group of friends after Cage had asked the Lin Kuei's headmaster to give the 4 warriors a test. Some of the members were completely destroyed from their arrival and Headmaster Kuai Liang had to fight all 4 of them by himself to bring them down. This gave Kuai the idea to train the his clan harder if they couldn't fight off 4 of the Lin Kuei's allies which really seemed to pay off after the Lin Kuei had found the exact same 4, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin, being surrounded by the emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn, and his forces. (Name) chuckled, remembering how she had taken down both Ferra and Torr. Yes, they were difficult to take the two of them down but she managed without any help, thankfully. After this event, her respect from both the members of the Lin Kuei's, including her friend Frost's, respect had grown as well as Kuai Liang's, the headmaster of the Lin Kuei. 

Speaking of Kuai Liang, the same man approached the (blonde/brunette/etc.) and shook the woman out of her thoughts. (Name) blinked, breaking from the flashbacks that was replaying through her head and looked up at the tall man before her. Kuai smiled, a hand held out to her, "My Love. Training is done for the day." "I see that, shall we head inside?" (Name) asked. Kuai nodded "We shall," helping his wife stand and hooked their arms together with hands beginning to clutch, fingers intertwining perfectly together like puzzle pieces. His arms were still sweaty from the training with the clan members but who (Name) to complain? It didn't disgust her one bit, no. It was actually kind of sexy to see beads of sweat rolling off his muscled arms and his hair messy, sticking onto his forehead as he pants heavily like a canine to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed a ruby color as hot as fire due to the exhaustion.  
It reminds (Name) how Kuai looked much like he did in bed right after their wedding night: absolutely sexy. Admittedly, it was a huge turn on for the headmistress but no one really needs to know that except for Kuai.  
"You're in space again, my dear," Kuai laughed after realizing the dreamy grin his wife had on her face and how unresponsive she became. It was adorable rather then annoying to him. (Name) looked at him an blinked, the blush he's come to know and love was displayed on her cheeks for him to see. Said blush gives away the fact that she's indeed embarrassed, making him chuckle in amusement. "What bothers you so, my love?" Sub zero questioned the delicate woman walking beside him, gripping her wrist to bring her into a halt and have her face him. 

(Name)'s lip twitched slightly, trying not to smile. "Earlier when watching you train the other Lin Kuei members, you've caught my attention entirely." the (blonde/brunette/etc.) said without shame. Kuai rose an eyebrow at her sudden statement, "Is that so? Was my posture off when demonstrating to the clan or perhaps my ice abilities are beginning to rust a little?" The cryomancer questioned her, making (Name) chuckle at his complete oblivious state. "No, it was perfect. In fact, everything was perfect but at this point, I'm no longer surprised. Kuai Liang is the name of the perfect man after all." She laughed at his red shaded face, pinching his cheek softly, "Especially when he's suddenly in a shy mood." 

Kuai playfully glared at his wife, but smirked, "Excuse me, ma'am. It's all to flattering, honest, but even a man like me knows when you try to lure him into bed with your flirtatious comments. I must say, you've been watching far to long today. It's rude to stare." Before (Name) could respond, the headmaster grabbed her wrist whilst his other hand covered her mouth. "Women like you are often punished for being rude. As headmaster, I will be the one doing the honors."  
(Name)'s eyes widened completely as she was forced and pulled by her strong husband into their shared room.

 

Lemon Warning 

 

Kuai chuckled darkly throughout the whole walk to their room, which felt like eons to reach but made their destination eventually. The cryomancer immediately pushed her onto their shared bed while closing the door behind him with his foot and locking the door after he managed to get her on the bed. He looked at (Name), the women gasped in surprise.  
Kuai's pale eyes were clouded with what can be identified as lust and his mouth was turned back into a smirk that could compare one to a hungry predator spotting their prey. And that was her. "Women like you don't ever learn and often have to be disciplined numerous times." He growled in a lustful tone.

Slowly-oh, so very slowly-the muscular man walked towards her, the wooded floor creaking under his heavy boots. (Name) watched him with an anxious look, her heart beating so fast it felt like it could pop out of her chest. This sexy side of her husband was.. overwhelming. The thought made her stomach and in between her legs feel warm with excitement. And they've hardly gotten to the fun part!

"How cute," (Name) snapped out of her thoughts once more, looking up at her husband who was now hovering above her with her wrists pinned on both sides of her head by the muscular man above her. "Thinking about me again, my sweetness?" (Name) gasped, looking above him and taking deep breaths to try and calm down her beating heart that was pounding at a rapid pace. Kuai stroked the side of her face with one of his hands, freeing her wrist but (Name) didn't dare move it knowing she'd be in deep trouble. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.  
Kuai's hands moved from her face to her collar which covered most of her neck, "What we're doing, you won't need this." He said, his deep husky tone made the woman underneath him shiver with excitement. Kuai slowly pulled off the armor on her body, dropping them carelessly on the ground. "Careful. You'll be in fault if you damage those, I use them to defend myself," (Name) scolded but Kuai just ignored her icy glares. Instead, he kept pulling at her outfit and kicked off his boots in the process. When Kuai completely pulled off all of his wife's armor, he tugged at her clothes and pulled them off. The sounds of straps being pulled apart and zippers going down made (Name) whine a little at the agonizingly slow pace her husband was going at. The smirk on his face just proved he knew what he was doing tortured the (nationality) female.

Bastard.

Kuai chuckled before finally removing the final piece of article off her body and marveled the piece of art that lied in front of him: his wife completely naked in front of him. Sub Zero licked his lips hungrily and began to feel uncomfortable down in his pants where he began to feel very excited. (Name) noticed him shifting his legs, trying to get into a comfortable position presumably and hiding what was in between his legs. (Name) bit her lip and reached for his outfit to pull it off his muscled body but Kuai caught her wrist with his cold hand, his eyes completely clouded with lust, "I knew I should've kept you pinned," He said in a hushed, sexy tone. (Name) gasped when Kuai relaxed his hips on her's, straddling her and putting her hands back on the side of her head like previously. She could feel her husband's erection press against her bare, soaked clit.

"Would you like to keep staring? Like you did earlier?" The man above her laughed, letting go off her wrists that were replaced and bound to bed by some sort of ice straps. (Name) winced at the cold feeling, not completely use to the freezing texture yet and these bounds didn't exactly help but that didn't matter. What did matter was the sexy man now beginning to strip in front of her. One by one, each little piece of clothing that covered him was gone by the second. He pulled the straps off his bare chest and slowly slid his pants down and onto the floor to show his underwear where a bulge peaked out with excitement, ready to greet (Name). The woman underneath him, looked up at with both excitement and fear, "Please, Kuai! I need to touch you!" "Ah, ah, ah." Sub Zero began, shaking his head with a grin, "It's not happening. Not yet, anyway."  
(Name) bit her lip as Kuai reached for his boxers, slowly pulling them down his rough thighs and there he sat in all his glory.

(Name) stared at his hard cock with flushed cheeks and gulped. He was much bigger then she remembered. Kuai noticed her staring again and chuckled. His cold hands snapped her out of her thoughts when they were placed on her waist. The restraints keeping her lied down on the bed began to melt and she was lifted off from the bed with her back against the headboard. Kuai had lifted up her small body until her smooth legs had wrapped around his shoulders. The (blonde/brunette/etc)'s (eye color) orbs looked down at her husband with obvious surprise, not quite use to this new tactic. Kuai's lips twist into a smirk, his cold hands supporting her against the headboard and his shoulder while he planted kisses up her inner thighs for several minutes, the woman's breath hitching at his cold lips but it turned into a growl when she realized he was purposely avoiding her wet core to tease her. "Kuai you ba-" (Name)'s sentence was cut off by her own gasping when her husband pressed his tongue against her wet clit. Her moans were the only thing coming out of her mouth and her hands began to fist through his dark hair as his tongue poked in and out her off pussy. (Name) threw her head back through the pleasure she was receiving just by his tongue. His facial hair slightly scratched at her thighs but his soft warm tongue made up for that as it swirled around her glistened clit and pried it open with his pink muscle.

"Oh, pray the elder gods!" (Name) moaned, "Kuai, I'm go-!" She yelled after a few more moments of Kuai licking, sucking and slurping. The man only hummed in response and (Name) released her cum all over her lover's face and the man made no hesitation on cleaning it up with his wonderful tongue and mouth and swallowing it whole, "Better then last time." He smiled before slowly lifting (Name) back down on the sheets. When he did so, (Name) tackled him against the bed and sat on his stomach, "(Na)-(Name)?" "Hush, you've had your fun but a woman likes to relax too." She said, glaring down at him playfully. Her hands roamed his perfectly sculpted chest, the man taking a deep breath and watched his wife with lust clouding his eyes. (Name) slowly slid her body down against his until Kuai's thick cock was now in front of her. Her hands grabbed his erection, the man gasping her name and bucked his hips to feel more of her soft hands around his cock. (Name) slowly began to move her hands up and down, pumping him at a slow pace which gradually picked up speed as time slowly passed by. Kuai was throwing his head and body against the mattress below him and squirming in place made (Name) grin as she took the next step: taking his cock into her mouth.

(Name) nibbled at his tip and licked at his slit which already had a bit of pre cum coming out already, making shivers run down Kuai's spine at her amazing touching. The woman chuckled, licking up his shaft before taking his whole tip and part of his length into her mouth and sliding her mouth and down his hard cock, rubbing what she couldn't fit and occasionally playing with his testicles to tease the man. Sub Zero gasped and in one quick movement, Kuai sat up and was now only on his knees while (Name) was on all four's "Hey, I wasn't finished!" "You will be in a moment, my dear." He said, grabbing her soft cheeks and forcefully inserting his cock back into her mouth. The woman's gasp was muffled by his whole erection in her mouth and gagged a little. Kuai still firmly gripped his cheeks and slowly began to thrust into his wife's mouth while moaning loudly. (Name)'s eyes were tightly closed and kept herself study with her arms and knees while Kuai's moved up and down against her taste buds. A few more moments, Kuai released inside her mouth and (Name) shivered while forcefully moving the warm liquid to the back of her throat with her tongue and gulping it down. 

Kuai removed his cock from her mouth and (Name) coughed up a little of his remaining cum from her tongue that was now stained with white. Kuai chuckled, caressing her cheek a little before lying down on his back and bringing his wife up onto his waist so she was straddling him. His cock was pressed up against her clit, making shivers run down her spine. "Embrace yourself."

(Name) gulped, her heart thudding with anticipation and she nodded her head willingly without hesitation, "I'm ready." With that said, Kuai adjusted himself and forcefully rammed his thick member inside her, the woman gasping out loudly as her velvet walls were painfully opened by that thick member. Despite having sex with Kuai before, his cock was still large and she still wasn't use to it. Therefore, stray tears fell from her eyes without even realizing it. Kuai wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Do not cry, love. The pain will surpass." He cooed, waiting patiently until his wife was comfortable. A few silent minutes passed by and (Name) nodded with permission, "Move." "No need to ask me twice," Kuai said with a bit of humor and began to slowly roll his hips against her's, his cock almost coming out of her until it's just the tip inside her only to rammed back in. He continued this pace very slowly until the pain had began to fade into absolute pleasure. (Name) began to moan softly, the soft cries from her sounding very elegant coming out from her plump lips.

As time went by, (Name) stopped his thrusting and she began to move her own hips against his. Her soaked core sliding up and down his core, disgusting wet noises and loud moans were the only sounds in the room. Kuai lifted his hands up to his wife's bare breast, fondling her softly while she rode against him and only picked up pace while she was at it. Both of them were in complete bliss. Kuai's hands softly touching her breasts and pinching at her nipples while (Name) lifted herself up and brought herself down at a strong force against his cock that it shook the bed. This continued until (Name) was pushed and Kuai was now on top, thrusting into her at such a strong force-much better then she could've down while riding him. "Oh Kuai!" "(Name)!" The two moaned, Kuai thrusting into her and picked up both speed and strength, "Mmm, I feel it. I feel your g-spot." The man above moaned loudly. (Name) was still squirming and squeaking underneath him but she piped down when Kuai pressed his lips against her's in a firm kiss. Both their lips moved in sync and Kuai's thrusting began to grow sloppy: a sign he usually gives when he's about to release. 

The knot that (Name) had been growing in her stomach had exploded and not to long after, a warm fluid filled her up inside. Kuai separated from the heated kiss they shared and began to pant, looking as sweaty as he did in training and his muscles slightly tensed. (Name) wasn't any different, taking in air to regain her breath with her bare chests moving up and down really fast while looking up at her husband. Kuai smirked, reaching down and taking some of their mixed juices with his fingers and brought it up to his lips, licking it whole, "Not bad," He said with a smirk.

(Name) rolled her eyes and smiled softly up and him and soon the two lovers were cleaning each other and collapsed on the bed due to the exhaustion they had built up, "It was nice when it lasted," the headmistress whispered quietly, cuddling into her husband's chest. Kuai grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That it was my dear. I request that you stare at my form during training sessions more often, yes?"  
The two chuckled, cuddling up with one another. Kuai pressed his lips against his wife's forehead, the small woman snuggling up against his chest.

"Goodnight, my headmistress."


	4. Haunted (Erron Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't think it'd come back to haunt him. No, he didn't even have to think twice about it. 
> 
> But he could feel it. The angry presence that burned it's eyes into the back of his head. Sure, he couldn't see anything there but he could feel the unwanted presence that wanted to get rid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ??? from ???
> 
> Depression has really been taking a toll on me and I've just recently sprained my dominant hand (it's still pretty messed up to this day) but now that I'm not going to school today, I've decided to catch up on my writing <3   
> I honestly don't remember who requested this but I've been wanting to do Erron for awhile now because he's always been one of my top favorite characters just behind Raiden and Scorpion. 
> 
> Just a heads up, he may be OOC but it's for the sake of this story

Erron Black X Ghost Female Reader  
________________________________________________

Erron Black is a mercenary of OutWorld born from EarthRealm more then 150 years ago and he now worked for Kotal Kahn, the emperor of OutWorld only just as long as he got paid to do so. That's just about any information that's spilled from the mysterious man. No one knows where he truly came from EarthRealm or why he has no desire in coming back but no one seems to care about his past but rather about what he'll do in the future and the next time he plans to strike next.  
What some people fail to realize that it wasn't just Erron Black on his own for all those years. He wasn't the lone man like other's know him that traveled to OutWorld on his own. At some point of his life, he always traveled with his best friend named (Name) (Last Name) since the two have met when they were still very young. They were there for everything. When his family disappeared, learning to use guns, and even when his age began to slow down.

Everything.

However as time went by, Erron had made the mistake of making a bargain with a shop owner that had requested a death to be made and had hired Black as his hitman. The victim was a thief that had stolen veggies from the previous night but the shop owner were able to catch the details of their face. (Hair Color) Hair, (eye color) eyes, (Facial Features), (Tall/short/average), and (clothe colors) (choice of clothing).  
Upon hearing the details, Erron was surprised to hear the details of his good friend, (Name) but he shouldn't. He knew (Name) had the tendency to steal and what (she/he) brought him the other night was the exact same meal they brought but (she/he) refused to share where they had gotten it from.

It was a bit alarming to think about murdering (Name) like the shop owner had asked for but the amount of money they had offered.. Erron just couldn't resist the deal and had agreed to killing his best friend. 

He had lured (Name) out of the small village that they had been sleeping in overnight and dragged (her/him) a bit of way's from the village, persuading (her/him) that he wanted to talk about something important but there couldn't be any witnesses because someone might listen to them. Gullible as (she/he) was, (Name) followed him out the village where (she/he) was soon to meet their ending fate.  
What had really caught (Name)'s attention though was when Erron had began to mess with his gun despite his back being faced towards (her/him). Before (she/he) could question what was even happening, Erron had whipped around and shot (Name) straight through the head. The bullet that the words '(Name)' written onto it left the other side of (her/his) head and now soaked in their blood. 

Erron had watched in horror when he saw best friend's body lying lifeless at his feet, surrounded in their own blood. Stray tears had streamed down (her/his) face from the impact and (her/his) once (eye color) eyes now dull and their skin was so pale.  
Erron had began to back up at the thought of realizing what he just did and began to sprint back to the village.  
He had refused to look back at (Name)'s body because the sight began to make him feel sick in the stomach but refused to cry about it because he didn't want to show any signs of weaknesses.

Erron did eventually get rewarded for his work and from there on, he had to continue moving on with his life and left (Name)'s body to rot just outside the small village.   
For years, Erron had been on his own from that day. He continued working for other's and got payed in the end for it before he even met Kotal Kahn and joining his forces.   
Over those years, Erron had began to grow colder until his heart was nothing but absolute stone and showing no more regret in his killings because he was convinced that 'it's all for the money'.   
(Name) eventually became nothing but a distant memory and he no longer felt the guilt he once had when he had killed (her/him). In fact, he never really thinks about (her/him) and sometimes even forgets that they once existed.

 

But lately  
all of that has been changing his life completely 

 

It was in the middle of the night when it first happened.   
It had been a long day and Erron was exhausted. Kotal Kahn didn't even need to direct him twice when the emperor had ordered them to go to sleep. Now, it was in the middle of the night when Erron began to sweat immensely and had squirmed in his sleep, throwing off his blanket due to how much he was moving.

"Please." He mumbled in his sleep, his eyes shutting tightly and his jaw began to clench. Sweat was running down his forehead before his open wide and he screamed out loudly.

"Keep it down, mercenary!" A voice-probably Reptile-screamed when it was awoken by his scream. Erron gasped out loudly, desperately taking in some air as if he were just choked. His breath was hitched and gripped onto his own chest to calm down his racing heart. What he saw, he couldn't quite explain it but he remembered clearly what had happen.  
There, they stood. (She/he) had (hair color) locks and (eye color) eyes but they looked dull. They wore (color clothes) (choice of clothing) but what caught his attention was the side of their head was bleeding it coated their (skin color) skin and hair. From what he could tell, they were not very happy and had a glare that could make anyone quiver. They also held (choice of weapon), making Erron want to run off after he realized that he completely stripped of his weapons and he wasn't the absolute best at close range kombat but he couldn't seem to move as if he were stuck there. The (female/male) had began to approach Erron, the cowboy begging them to stay away but they had not listened to his cries. Instead they hold their (choice of weapon) and (shot him/stab him/wrapped it around his throat/etc.) and had began to violently kill him off.  
It felt so real and it felt like he could actually feel the pain inflicting onto his body but not a single wound was seen. Erron was still shaking in fear, his hands trembling but he began to hug himself to calm himself down. For the most part, he was still feeling terrified but began to convince himself that it was a dream and that he should just sleep the night away.

Erron had gotten himself comfortable back in his original position on his bed-given by Kotal Kahn himself-and lied there for several more minutes. Of course, he couldn't go back to sleep right away because his own death still lingered in his mind but his eyelids were heavy.  
Eventually, Erron did go to sleep and thankfully had no more nightmares but this..  
This was only the beginning.

Months later..

Ever since that night, Erron's act began be getting strange such as the way he talks, his personality and even his shooting. Now, he just stutters his sentences out, he would never stay in one place for more then 10 minutes and his shooting was always completely off and missed his targets completely. 

Kotal Kahn had noticed this as well as the other's but no one confronted him about it ever since his first freak out.   
Reptile was understandably angry when Erron had woken him up with his outburst and was going to talk to him about it. However, in the middle of their conversation, Erron had glanced over Reptile's shoulder and his facial expression turned into horror. He saw a (woman/man) there that looked exactly like the one in his dreams. They had the exact same glare and looked at Erron straight in the eyes. They began to hold their finger to one side of their neck and slid it to the other side like (she/he) was threatening to decapitate him.   
Erron had gasped and began to back up into the corner of his room, which made Reptile stare at him weirdly. When Reptile tried to approach him, he was greeted by a sentence of absolute foul language.   
Since then, everyone refused to talk to Erron about his behavior.  
Now, Erron spends most of his time in another room with at least more then one person and he often refused to sleep in his bedroom much like a frightened child. 

This man named Erron Black, known to be a heartless man was now a very paranoid man, jumping at any sound.  
Ermac had told Kotal Kahn about what Erron had once told him. Erron was completely convinced that there was something in the mirror, some things moving around on their own and somethings pulling at him. It was taunting him. Mocking him. Of course, Kotal Kahn would've talked to Erron wanted to avoid provoking him.

 

This had continued on for months where Erron would continuously suffer from an unknown entity and he was desperate to run but no matter where he turned to, they seem to be staring at him in the face.   
The other's would watch him as he slowly began to break down and even tried to give him some kind of counseling but Erron would end up running out of the room, convinced that he saw something whether it was a person or it was an object moving. The other's would fail to see what he see's and began to question Erron's sanity. 

*

Erron lied in his bed where Kotal Kahn ordered him to go to sleep but with the events happening, he just couldn't. He could feel (her/his) presence right in the room with him. He could feel the hate they had and wished so much that he could escape this pain that he felt. 

"Do it." The air seemed to whisper to him. Erron looked up and saw his revolver where he last left it. Erron blinked and stood up, approaching it. He could hear the weapon calling his name.  
Erron's tips began to reach for the revolver and immediately a cold feeling ran down his spine. He began to study the gun in his hands. 

"Do it." A (female/male) voice whispered.

Erron looked around before he began to go through his bullets and picked out a bullet that had something scribbled onto it. Popping it into his revolver and began to ready the weapon. Satisfied, Erron held up the gun.

He pointed his own revolver at his head and pulled the trigger. 

*

Everyone in Kotal Kahn's palace had woken up from the gunshot and had raced to his room only to find him dead on the ground.   
Erron had lied in his own pool of blood while gripping one of his revolvers. His skin was pale and his hair was now matted with blood, his eyes were now dull and no longer had anymore life in them. 

The emperor had ordered the Osh tekks to look around Erron's room for any intruders and to take the corpse into a room where they could take a look at his body. They did as they ordered and had an investigation of Erron's death and what they found was shocking but definitely closed off the case that Erron had truly committed suicide. 

The Osh Tekks were cleaning out his head wound when they found a bullet wedged in his head. When Kotal Kahn took a look at the bullet, upon it was the words scribbled 'Me'. He didn't scribble anything on his bullets unless they were for a person specifically and could only theorize that Erron had been planning on committing suicide from the start.   
It was hard to think of a man so heartless would actually have the desire to take his own life away but then again, the way he's been acting wouldn't be a surprise that he'd do such a thing.

*

It's been months since Erron's death. They held a proper funeral for him and had buried his body in the village's cemetery. Kotal Kahn was devastated to see him go but he refused to shed tears. He had lost D'vorah and now lost Erron to the cold hands of death. Ermac, Reptile, Ferra and Torr were quiet for awhile ever since he passed away and even EarthRealm itself was shakened by his action of taking his own life away. 

Now that the buzz has settled down, Kotal Kahn had to learn that Erron was no longer with them to fight for OutWorld even if it did take him awhile to accept the hard truth. None of the warriors no longer said his name but had often reported of rather odd things going on in the building. Kotal Kahn had shrugged them off but he began to feel cautious when visitors of the kingdom began to report the same activities.

What was reported that often a cowboy silhouette would be seen running whether it was on the walls or in the reflection of the moonlight. It was also rumored that it was being chased by a different silhouette but this representing an unknown (woman/man). Another was that the cry and pleads of a man and the laughs of a (woman/different man) would echo through the halls when the building was completely silent. Sometimes, things would open and close on their own whether it was doors slamming shut, door knobs shaking rapidly or even things being thrown across the room. Footsteps of heavy boots and (choice of shoes) were heard at night in the halls like they were running. 

It was rumored to be the spirit of Erron Black that had been haunted by an unknown (woman/man)


	5. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Kotal Kahn and Rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in OutWorld was absolutely calming for the longest time since (Name) was a just a mere child.  
> But of course  
> all good times come to an end eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEAL TO A DADDY'S GIRL
> 
> Requested by Pranky on Quotev
> 
> I'm not sure how it's like to live without your father in your life so that's why it's taken me awhile to write this but lately I've just talked to my friend who's dad left him at such a young age and now I think I've gotten an idea on what it's like but I used this mainly from his point of view so I'm not sure how other's would react if their father first came into their life till later.

_**** _

_**Kotal Kahn X Teenage Reader (X Rain)** _

 

_Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_

(Name) has grown and Kotal Kahn no longer considered her as a teenage girl but now a skilled woman.  
During her time in OutWorld, (Name) managed to get along with the other's in her team and she felt like she could put her trust into the people that surrounded her. Of course, (Name) has had problems with D'Vorah for the longest time, even longer then her rocky relationship with Erron but she convinced the bug queen otherwise to be friends.  
From there on, (Name) has promised that her loyalty will always belong to Kotal Kahn, much to his delight.

Truthfully, Kotal Kahn was glad to have (Name) work as one of his best warriors that'll fight along him and travel with him. He knew that (Name) would have his back and in return, Kotal Kahn will have her's.  
They shared a strong bond and the emperor saw (Name) as his very own daughter. The emperor of OutWorld was soon planning a celebration for (Name)'s 18th birthday

 

But lately, things have began to go down hill and the plan was quickly destroyed.  
  
_Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural_  
  
"Emperor, the rebels have arrived!" Reptile cried. (Name) crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "Rebels?" She repeated, her confusion evident. Kotal Kahn completely ignored the teen and tucked both his hands under his chin once he evaporated into his thoughts. (Name) turned to him with a sketchy look. "Emperor, what is it you need to tell me?" Again, he chose to ignore her completely. "Gather the Osh Tekks. They shouldn't be allowed to leave alive."  
Reptile didn't question him and obeyed his emperor, soon running out of the room they stood in to recruit the soldiers. Getting impatient with their little game, (Name) nudged Kotal Kahn once again and glared at him. "What rebels?"  
  
Kotal Kahn sighed.  
This day was bound to come one day or another  
  
"What are you keeping from me, Emperor?" The teen asked worriedly. "Walk with me, my dear." Kotal Kahn said, standing up completely to his full height and walked deeper into his palace. (Name) obeyed his command and followed him closely, staying by his side.  
  
"Listen closely, I'll only explain this once." Kotal Kahn said. (Name) scoffed, "Once is all I need.  
  
_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_  
  
"Long ago, a woman named Mileena was the true heir to the last emperor of OutWorld, Shao Kahn. He was a tyrant, merging any world he can find with his very own and taking complete control of it. My world just so happen to be one of them. That topic we can save for another time though. I've overthrew Mileena and took her place in ruling OutWorld. She's swore to reconquer her title with the help of warriors that had once worked for Shao Kahn. The tarkatans."  
(Name) gasped. "Th-the tarkatans!?" She had a childhood fear over the creatures with sharp teeth ever since she nearly died by one as a child if it weren't for the emperor's and Erron's help. "Yes, the tarkatans with the help of several edenians. If they win, we will all end in a terrible fate. That's why I'm desperate to get to Mileena and erase her from extinction permanently."  
"Then let me handle them, Emperor. I can fight them, it's my job to protect you and help the other's." (Name) told him, practically begging but Kotal Kahn stopped her. "No, (Name). You're not ready to take them on yet. You will stay out of these fights until further notice." "But emp-" Kotal Kahn silenced her. "Not another peep from you, (Name) (Last Name). You're not ready, that's final."  
  
_But we're running out of time.  
  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_  
  
Kotal Kahn had left (Name) in his palace which was his first mistake. His second mistake was bringing the rest of his warriors out with him. That's when they witnessed some of the dead bodies littering the place whilst Osh Tekks had began to fight with the Tarkatans, various soldiers from each side falling down completely.  
Erron, Reptile, Ermac, D'Vorah, Ferra and Torr had all jumped into the action, killing anyone that close to the emperor that wished harm upon him.  
Kotal Kahn kept his eye out for Mileena, seeing if he could try to spot her. No luck so far.  
That was until..  
"Torr!" Ferra cried out as the beast suddenly fell down. The small woman tried to pick him up but to no avail. Erron suddenly approached Torr, removing a sai that had been spotted on his back. The mercenary studied the weapon closely. "Mileena." He confirmed. "Then keep your eyes open." Kotal Kahn said.  
   
_So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify_  
  
Being the rebellious teenager she was, (Name) managed to sneak out her room through her window. Unfortunately, her window was on the very top floor and (Name) decided to climb onto the roof instead. She was surprised to find several people already up there, bending over as if they were hiding. (Name) noted that she didn't recognize a single one of them and crossed her arms. "Hey!"  
Each of them were startled by (Name)'s sudden appearance and all turned to her immediately. There were two women, one wearing a mask and in pink while the other one was yellow with darker skin, and a man, dressed in purple. The man was the one that had stuck up to her most, her (eye color) orbs squinting to get a better look of him.  
  
_He looked oddly familiar.  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_  
  
All 3 adults were now standing up, getting closer to (Name) making her back up.  
Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
"Why is a child interfering!?" The woman in pink screeched and she turned to the other woman. "Tanya, be a dear and get rid of her! I must continue spectating the tarkatans, I'm aiming for Kotal Kahn's head this time." (Name) froze. "Wait.. 'aiming for Kotal Kahn's head'? You must be Mileena!" She pointed an accusing finger at the fallen empress. Mileena turned to her. "I'm impressed. At least one of my subjects still remembers me. But you know too much!" Tanya then stepped in front of (Name). "You should've stayed home with mommy and daddy, kid."  
  
_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_  
_I smell the blood of a petty little coward_  
  
Rain watched in amusement as (Name) and Tanya had battled it out with one another. She definitely had the attacks much like Kotal Kahn and moved around like Erron Black. So swift and powerful. It reminded him of himself.  
  
With one last punch, (Name) had managed to beaten down Tanya. She cracked her knuckles and punched herself in the chest, not even wincing. "Who's next?"  
She was so confident in herself. Rain was tempted to wipe it in her face. "Tanya is down." Rain told Mileena. From those news, Mileena stood up. "What!? The little brat! Rain, take care of her, will you?" "Anything for you, Empress Mileena."  
  
(Name) jumped in surprise when a sudden burst of water erupted behind her. When the water dried off, the man in purple revealed himself. "You want some too? It might be too much for your back to handle." "How dare you insult me, child? Rain is what they call me. Remember my name, it'll be taken with you." The man said, his arms surrounding with water. "I'll drag you down with me."  
  
As (Name) began to run towards Rain, "(NAME)!"  
  
_Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_  
  
(Name) stopped suddenly, thus giving Rain the opportunity to put her into a headlock. His muscled arms began to choke her, closing off her windpipe completely. "No, (Name)!" Kotal Kahn cried out, running towards her and Rain. "Come any closer and I'll break her neck!"  
Kotal Kahn froze, putting his hands up in defense as a way to stop him. "Let's avoid dangerous situations, Rain. You will put (Name) down."  
  
(Name)'s eyes widened and she froze.  
  
_Rain...  
  
  
Rain..  
  
Where have I heard that name again?_  
  
Rain brought (Name) close to him. "(Name), huh? I knew someone that went by that name." He seemed to have been studying her like she was rare antique. "You don't look like a warrior to me." He sneered.   
  
_So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify_  
  
The anger (Name) felt was indescribable.  
  
She could feel her blood boil and burn through her skin, her face was hurting from glaring too long, her teeth were grinding and her jaw was clenched.  
What made her even angrier was his face. He looked like a man who could attract women but (Name) had the burning desire to ruin it.  
It looked so familiar and she couldn't pinpoint it but it made her angrier every time she stared longer  
  
In the middle of his sentence, (Name) bashed her forehead making Rain hold his forehead, letting go of (Name). Kotal Kahn reached out to (Name), trying to yank her out of harm's way. The (blonde/brunette/ginger/etc.) practically jumped onto him, hugging him for dear life. "Let's get you out of here while we still can." The emperor said, taking her by his arm and ran in a completely different direction while Rain was recovering.   
  
Unfortunately, the run didn't last very long since a pink light appeared in front of them and Mileena showed herself, her sais in each hand. "Mileena." "Miserable scum." She hissed directly at Kotal Kahn. The emperor pushed (Name) in another direction. "Go! Go back to the palace while you still can! I will handle this creature." (Name) held onto Kotal Kahn's arm to keep him from pushing her again. "I can't leave you, emperor! She means to kill you!" (Name) cried. "I will be fine. She'll fail miserably just as she did before." Kotal Kahn said, yanking his arm away from (Name) and gave her one last shove. "Now go!"  
  
(Name) began to back up before taking off into a full sprint away.  
  
  _Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_  
  
The whole raid was over.  
The rebels left and now it was night.  
Many had perished that night and were mourned by their loved ones.  
Kotal Kahn and his warriors  came back alive but not without a cost. They were all exhausted and heavily injured.  
Especially the Emperor.  
(Name) had failed her duties. Failed to protect the Emperor.  
Maybe, this all could've been avoided if (Name) would've stayed behind like she was told.  
  
Mileena had fled that night along with Tanya and Rain.  
Despite basically everyone in the palace coming to scold her about her actions, (Name)'s mind was glued to Rain and how much rage she felt towards him despite not even knowing him. It felt like her heart was hurting ever since she spotted Rain. It was breaking her brain.  
  
  
_Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again_  
  
That was months ago.   
(Name) was now an adult. 18 years old.  
But the other's still treated her like she was a mere child. Especially Erron.  
  
Currently, (Name) stood by Kotal Kahn, guarding him and looking out for any intruders.  
Mileena was now dead but the Tarkatans still roamed.  
It was because of the help of 4 EarthRealmers but Kotal Kahn couldn't seem to trust them even with their helpful aid.  
  
"Tanya and Rain still live on." Kotal Kahn said, dragging (Name) out of her thoughts. Her (eye color) orbs looked up at her Emperor. "They're alive?" "Yes. They've failed to kill them and will continue to run the rebellion, even without Mileena."   
(Name)'s eyes widened. "What!? Then we have to go search for them!" She cried aloud. Kotal Kahn shook his head. "But Empe-" "No, (Name). I know not their location. We will be at a greater risk if we search for them outside the kingdom perimeter."  
  
"And you can put your trust into this puny warrior?"  
  
_Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell_  
  
(Name) looked to the side and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Rain. He held Mileena's mask in one of his hands and he glared, specifically at (Name). "What ar-" "I'm here to finish the job. A sin I should've committed long ago. To kill the child."  
"To kill off the child?" (Name) said, her eyebrows crinkled together before her eyes widened in horror. "Wait, you're saying-" "Yes. You were my offspring. Mileena had no interest upon you, therefore, I got rid of you."  
  
(Name)'s hands flew up to her mouth, tears springing in her eyes.   
  
_This is my father? He left me to die?_  
  
"I made no mistake."  
  
_Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!_  
  
Kotal Kahn immediately stood up and glared at Rain. "You edenians make me sick." The Emperor said, standing up and approaching Rain. (Name) held a hand, stopping Kotal Kahn to keep him from approaching her father. "Let me deal with him. I want him to feel the pain that I have for so long."  
  
"What can you do, (Name) (Last Name)? You're not enough to be called an edenian." Rain hissed. (Name) held up her hands as if challenging him to a duel. "You're not my father. This is who my family is." She says, and picked up (sharp weapon) and threw it towards him.   
To her disbelief, Rain caught it in his hands and threw it on the ground carelessly. "And you're not my daughter. You're death will be my doing."  
(Name)'s lungs suddenly began to burn when Rain had trapped her in a bubble, refusing to free her. (Name) tried to break the bubble but to no avail.   
  
When she felt like passing out, (Name) was freed and dropped to the ground. She took deep breaths of air desperately and looked up to see Kotal Kahn clutching one of his daggers into Rain's shoulder.  
  
_So tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt   
  
(Name) caught her breath, clutching her chest before getting up and picking up her (sharp weapon). While Kotal Kahn was busy sawing at Rain's shoulder, (Name) ran up in front of her 'father' shoving her (sharp weapon) into Rain where she had pierced his heart.  
Rain was screaming while being attacked by both the Emperor and his guard, eventually dying when his heart began to bleed out.  
  
Kotal Kahn had let go of Rain's body, his corpse dropping onto the floor with a heavy noise. His eyes were dull and his chest stopped moving along with the rest of his body.  
  
(Name) looked up at Kotal Kahn, tears began to fall down her cheeks. She then ran up to Kotal Kahn, engulfing him in a tight hug. The Emperor was taken back by this but soon wrapped his arms around her lovingly, rubbing her back to comfort her.   
  
"Do not worry, (Name). I have your back. We're family after all."  
  
  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt,  
(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt.


End file.
